elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Kone elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Kone. Armenia * Zvartnots Airport new terminal, Yerevan (8 elevators, 2011) * Ani Plaza Hotel, Yerevan (modernization of 1982 Kone Classic in 2011) * The Cafesjian Museum at Cascade, Yerevan (2008) * Hyatt Place Hotel, Yerevan (2014) * Piazza Grande, Yerevan (2008) * Yerevan Plaza, Yerevan (2009) * Hrazdan Hotel, Yerevan (1989) * National Gallery of Armenia, Yerevan * VivaCell MTS Tower, Argishti Street, Yerevan * Hotel Metropol, Yerevan (2008) * Royal Grand Hotel, Yerevan (2009) * Cascade Hills Residences, Yerevan (2013-2015) * The Matenadaran Museum, Yerevan (2010) * Aray Electronics Store, Mashtots Avenue, Yerevan (2008) Australia Australian Capital Territory *Australian National University (ANU) **Law Library (replacement from Johns & Waygood elevator) **PAP Moran Building **College of Business and Economics **ANU Copland, Haydon-Allen Building *Novotel Canberra *Canberra Centre Queensland Sunshine Coast * Mantra Zanzibar, Moolooloba Gold Coast *Q1, Gold Coast (2004)Q1 Surfers Paradise *Hilton Surfers Paradise, Gold Coast *Circle On Cavill, Gold Coast (2004) *Pacific Fair, Gold Coast (2015) Brisbane *Indooropilly Shopping Centre (2013, replaced Johns Perry elevators) *Suncorp Plaza (143 Turbot St), Brisbane *Santos Place (32 Turbot St), Brisbane *Ibis Hotel Brisbane *Westfield Chermside (2016, replaced Schindler Hydro and MRL Traction elevators)Kone (formerly Schindler) MonoSpace 3000S MRL Traction elevato (Elevator 10) at Westfield Chermside *Sunnybank Hills Shoppingtown, Brisbane (modded from Johns Perry) New South Wales *Australia Square, Sydney (1967, installed as EPL) *Sydney International Airport Car Park 1 and 2, Sydney *The Galleries Victoria, Sydney *Bankstown Centro, Sydney *Aurora Place, Sydney (2000) Aurora Place a.k.a. RBS Tower, video: KONE Alta High-speed High-rise Traction Elevators (29-41) at Aurora Place, Sydney *Citigroup Centre, Sydney *Macarthur Square, Sydney *Stockland Tower (129 Castlereagh St), Sydney (modernized from old Otis elevators into KONE Polaris) *Four Seasons Hotel, SydneyModernized from EPL KONE elevators. *83 Clarence St, Sydney *Comaltech House (117 York St), Sydney *World Square Shopping Centre, Sydney *IKEA Tempe, Sydney (2011) *Macquarie Tower (10 Valentine Avenue), Parramatta, Sydney *Octagon (99 Phillips St), Parramatta, Sydney *15 Blue St, North Sydney *40 Miller St, North Sydney *Westfield Bondi Junction, Sydney Victoria *Melbourne Central Shopping Centre, Melbourne (additional elevators) *Park Hyatt, Melbourne *Hilton Melbourne South Wharf, Melbourne *Crown Towers, Melbourne (modernization of Boral elevators) *Westin, Melbourne *City Square (44 Swanston St), Melbourne *80 Collins St, Melbourne (modernized from EPL/KONE elevators into KONE M-Series in 1999.) *State Library Of Victoria, Melbourne *Bunnings Warehouse, Chadstone South Australia *ANZ House, AdelaideThese buildings have Kone Polaris elevators. *Ernst & Young Tower, Adelaide *Land Titles Office, Adelaide *Statewide House, Adelaide *Westpac House, Adelaide *GHD Building, Adelaide *Marion Aquatic Centre, Adelaide *Hewlett Packard Centre, Adelaide Canada British Columbia * Metrotower III, Burnaby BC * Marine Gateway, Vancouver BC * Simons, Park Royal, West Vancouver BC * Simon Fraser University Goldcorp Centre for the Arts, Vancouver BC * Walmart, Grandview Corners, Surrey BC * Central City Mall, Surrey BC * Dining Terrace, CF Richmond Centre, Richmond BC * Forever 21, Metropolis at Metrotown, Burnaby BC * H&M, Guildford Town Centre, Surrey BC * Nordstrom, CF Pacific Centre, Vancouver BC Others *Place Ville Marie, Montreal, QC (1988-1991, modernizations) *55 Bloor Street West, Toronto, ON (2017) *110 Yonge Street, Toronto, ON (1993) *345 Bloor Street East, Toronto, ON (2017) China Beijing *Beijing Capital International Airport, Beijing (2008) *The Legendale, Beijing (2008) *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Fairmont Hotel, Beijing *Beijing Mall, Beijing *The Malls at Oriental Plaza, Beijing *Several stations of the Beijing Subway, Beijing **Zhushikou Station (Line 7) **Jiulongshan Station (Line 7 and Line 14) **Shilihe Station (Line 14) Shanghai *Hongqiao Transport Hub, Shanghai *The Ritz-Carlton Shanghai Pudong, Shanghai Other cities *Qujiang Hotel, Xi'an *Horizon Plaza, Wuhan *Kone High Rise Laboratory, Kunshan, Suzhou (2015, 235 m) Hong Kong Lantau Island *Hong Kong International Airport (2005) *Tung Chung Municipal Services Building, Tung Chung (2010) *La Rossa, Coastal Skyline, Tung Chung (2006) New Territories *New Town Tower, Sha Tin (1989)Also known as the phase 2 of New Town Plaza. Elevators and escalators of Phase 1 of the same project are installed by Toshiba, while those of Phase 3 are installed by Fujitec. *Maritime Bay, Tseung Kwan O (1998) *We go mall, Ma On Shan (2018) *Hong Kong Design Institute & Hong Kong Institute of Vocational Education (Lee Wai Lee), Tseung Kwan O (2010)Elevators only, Escalators are installed by ThyssenKrupp. *Alice Ho Miu Ling Nethersole Hospital, Tai Po (1997) *Tsuen Wan Government Office, Tsuen Wan (1993) *Panda Place, Tsuen Wan (2006) Kowloon *Mong Kok Pedestrian Footbridge System (KF116) (2003)Machine-Room-Less elevator installations, Escalators are installed by Otis. *Fa Yuen Street Municipal Services Building, Mong Kok (1989) *Cheung Sha Wan Plaza, Cheung Sha Wan (1989)Orenstein & Koppel escalators are been modernized into the Kone EcoMod in 2019-2020https://www.facebook.com/konehk/photos/1014241432117499/. *Fu Men Mansion, To Kwan Wan (1992) *Hilton Garden Inn Hong Kong Mongkok (2016) *Peninsula Square, Hung Hom (1993) *Cheung Sha Wan Government Office, Sham Shui Po (1999) *Elements, West Kowloon (2007) *Hotel Ease Mong Kok (The Former Inn Hotel Hong Kong), Yau Ma Tei (2015) *Sun Lee Building, Jordon (1988) *Ultragrace Commercial Building, Jordon (1993) Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (New Wing) (1997 and its expansion in 2009) *Island Place, North Point (1996) *Oxford House, Taikoo Place (1999) *Wealthy Court, North Point (1993) *Victor Court, North Point (1993) *Westlands Court, Quarry Bay (1986) *Kailey Industrial Centre, Chai Wan (1988) *North Point Government Office (1998) *Queen Mary Hospital, Po Fuk Lam *North Point Government Primary School, Quarry Bay (2006) *The University of Hong Kong (HKU) - Eliot Hall (2007) *The Centrium, Central (2001) *Po Fung Building, Sai Ying Pun (1988) MTR *''New Installations or Replacement in MTR Stations'', Hong Kong (2005-present) **AsiaWorld-Expo Station (2005, elevators only) **LOHAS Park Station (2009, elevators only) **Kennedy Town, HKU and Sai Ying Pun Stations (2014)MTR - West Island Line - Construction - Progress Update **Whampoa and Ho Man Tin Stations (2016) **South Island Line Stations (2016) ***Admiralty Station Expansion Phase 1(2016) **Hong Kong West Kowloon Station (2018, Elevators only)【通力香港祝賀港鐵公司 MTR 的高鐵服務順利開通】", Facebook page: KONE Hong Kong. Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Wan Tsui Shopping Centre, Chai Wan (2012)Only 1 of the 4 elevator installed by them. It was modernized from the original Marryat & Scott elevator installed in 1980.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=metRHXBL3Rchttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dLixThikmU *Hing Tung Estate, Sai Wan Ho **Lift Tower (1996, 2016Extra Kone MonoSpace additionally installed under Lift Addition Programme.) **Hing Cho House (1996) **Hing Hong House (1996) **Hing Fung House (1996) **Hing Tung Shopping Centre (1996) *Tung Lam Court, Sai Wan Ho (1997) *Lin Tsui House, Lin Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (2018) *Chai Wan Estate, Chai Wan (2010) **Wan Ying House **Wan Poon House *Oi Yat House, Oi Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (2008) Kowloon *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong **Bik Lai House (2005) **Chi Lai House (2005) **Nga Lai House (2005) **Sau Lai House (2005) **Yat Lai House (2005) **Yi Lai House (2005) **Yung Lai House (2011) **Cheuk Lai House (2011) **Yau Lai Shopping Centre (2011) **Car Park (2011) *Lei Yue Mun Estate, Yau Tong **Lei Sang House (2001) **Lei Yee House (2001) **Lei Hing House (2001) **Lei Mong House Lift Tower (MRL Elevators) (2016) *Tak Tin Estate, Lam Tin (1991) **Tak Lai House **Tak King House *Hong Nga Court, Lam Tin (1993) *Tsui Ying House, Tsui Ping (South) Estate, Kwun Tong (1991) *Tsui Ping (North) Estate, Kwun Tong **Tsui Lau House (1989) **Tsui Tsz House (1989) **Tsui Yue House (1990) **Tsui Pak House (1990) **Tsui Mui House (1990) **Tsui On House (1990) *Hiu Lai Court, Sau Mau Ping, Kwun Tong (1997) *Wui Chi House, Tung Wui Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2021) *Tsz Man Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (1994) **On Yan House, Tsz On Court **Man Kin House **Man Tai House **Man Yue House *On Tat Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2016) *Long Poon Court, Diamond Hill (1986) **Lung Shan House **Lung Wu House **Lung Chu House **Lung Kei House **Lung Cheung House **Long Pik House **Long Poon Shopping Centre *Un Chau Estate, Sham Shui Po (2008) **Un Nga House **Un Lok House **Un Chi House **Un Kin House **Un Hei House *Choi Fook Estate, Kowloon Bay (2010) **Choi Lok House **Choi Sin House **Choi Hei House *Tin Ma Court, Wong Tai Sin (1986) *Po Hei Court, Sham Shui Po (1993) *Tai Hang Tung Estate, Shek Kip Mei (1986) **Tung Wong HouseElevators in these building replaced by Thyssenkrupp under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Tung Yu House **Tung Moon House *So Uk Estate (redeveloped), Sham Shui Po (2019) **Lotus House **Lily House **Larkspur House **Gladiolus House **Azalea House **Begonia House *Hoi Yan House, Hoi Fu Court, Mong Kok (2006) New Territories *Long Chuen House Car Park, Shui Cheun O Estate, Sha Tin (2015) *Hong Lam Court, Sha Tin (1993) *Yu Chui Court, Sha Tin (2001) **Yu Kui House **Yu Ting House **Yu Man House *Yan On Estate, Ma On Shan (2010) *Yiu On Estate, Ma On Shan (1988) **Yiu Ping House **Yiu Him House **Yiu Shun House *Lee On Estate, Ma On Shan (1994) **Lee Wing House **Lee Wah House **Lee On Shopping Centre *Kam Lung Court, Ma On Shan (1993) *Wan Hang House, Wan Tau Tong Estate, Tai Po (1991) *Tak Nga Court, Tai Po (1991) *King Nga Court, Tai Po (1991) *Ka Fook Estate, Fan Ling (1995) *Lung Yat Estate, Tuen Mun (2013) *Yan Tin Estate, Tuen Mun (2018) Machine-Room-Less elevator installations by Thyssenkrupp. *Sun Wai Court, Tuen Mun (1991) *Tin King Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) **Tin Lok House **Tin Tsui House **Tin Tun House *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015) **Hung Long House **Hung Yat House **Hung Yuet House **Hung Cheong House **Hung Shing House *Tin Yau Court, Tin Shui Wai (1992) *Tin Ching Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2008) **Ching Choi House **Ching Wan House **Tin Ching Ancillary Facilities Block (MRL Elevator) *Tin Shui Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993) **Shui Fung House **Shui Fai House **Tin Shui Estate Shopping Centre *Mei Tin Estate, Tai Wai, Sha Tin (2008) **Lift Tower **Mei Lok House **Mei Moon House **Mei Ting House *Long Ping Estate, Yuen Long (1988) **Yuet Ping House **Hor Ping House *Cheung Wang Estate, Tsing Yi (2001) **Wang Ngai House **Wang Man House **Wang Ching House *Cheung Hang Estate, Tsing Yi (1995) **Hang Yi House **Hang Chun House *Kwai Yung Court, Tai Wo Hau, Kwai Chung (2002) *Shek Lei (1) Estate, Kwai Chung **Shek On House (1994) **Shek Tai House (1997) *On Yam Estate, Kwai Chung (1995) **Chak Yam House **Fung Yam House **Shing Yam House *Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1996) **Kwai Ching House **Kwai Tai House **Kwai Fong Plaza *Kwai Shing East Estate, Kwai Chung **Shing Hing House (1993) **Shing On House (1993) **Shing Kwok House (1997) **Shing Lok House (1998) **Shing Fu House (1998) **Lift Tower (1998) *Kwai Luen Estate, Kwai Chung **Luen Foon House (2010) **Luen Hei House (2010) **Lift Tower (2014) *Kwai Chung Estate, Kwai Chung (2005) **Tsui Kwai House **Pik Kwai House **Luk Kwai House **Kwai Chung Shopping Centre **Lift Tower *Tin Hang Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Hang Kin House **Hang Kwai House **Hang Fu House *Tsui Lam Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1988) **Bik Lam House **Sau Lam House **Hong Lam House **On Lam House *Chung Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1993) *Bauhinia Garden, Tseng Kwan O (2001) *Choi Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (2001) **Choi Fu House **Choi Kwai House **Choi Wing House **Choi Yeung House **Choi Lau House **Choi Chung House **Choi Mui House **Choi Tao House **Choi Pak House *Sin Ming Estate, Tseng Kwan O (2010) *Ying Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1990) *Sheung Man Court, Tsuen Wan (2020) *Serene Garden, Tsing Yi (1992) Lantau Island *Yat Tung Estate, Tung Chung **Yue Yat House (2001) **Ying Yat House (2001) **Fook Yat House (2001) **Luk Yat House (2001) **Heung Yat House (2001) **Chi Yat House (2001) **Sin Yat House (2001) **Kui Yat House (2005) **Mei Yat House (2005) **Moon Yat House (2005) *Yue Tai Court, Tung Chung (2020) File:KONE_OnTatEstate.jpg|2016 Kone elevators at On Tat Estate. Macau *FIT Center *Hotel Lisboa *Hotel Presidente (2006) Finland Helsinki *Stockmann Department Store (1988, 1995 and 2005) *Sokos Department Store (1974, modernized in 2007) *Helsinki West Harbour *Strand InterContinental Hotel Helsinki *Sanomatalo (1999) *The Forum Helsinki *Scandic Marski Hotel (1936) *Helsinki Vantaa Airport *Marian Hospital *Hotel Finn Helsinki (1952, modernized in 1984) *Hotel Scandic Grand Marina (1991) *Vermo (racecourse) (1977) Others *Kone High Rise Laboratory, TytyriAlso known as the Kone Tytyri Test Centre. (1998, 333 m, extended to 350 m and refurbished in 2017) *Kone Headquarters, Espoo *Vantaa Town Hall, Vantaa (2012) *Tikkuri Shopping Center, Vantaa (1991) France Brest *L'Amirauté Hotel (2013) *Notre Dame de Bonne Nouvelle Street (2010) *9 Kervézennec Street (2013) *Le Phare de L'Europe Shopping Mall (2014) *Castorama (2015) *266 Gouesnou Street (2000) *Les Capucins Parking garage (2016) *La Cavale Blanche's Hospital (1996) *Le Télégramme Headquarters (1980s) *17 Place Napoléon III (2016s) *KFC Brest Iroise (2016) *KFC Brest Kergaradec (2008) Lyon *La Part-Dieu Train Station (2014-2015) *Ibis Hotel La Part-Dieu -Garibaldi (2008) *Oxygène Tower (2010) *Le Grand-Stade de l'Olympique Lyonnais (2016) *Opéra de Lyon (1992) *Ritz-Carlton Hotel Lyon (1931 gated Schindler, mod by Kone in 2013) *Terreaux parking Garage (1995) *Bonnel-Servient Parking Garage (1994) *Lyon's Courthouse(1994) *Eastern Hospital-Children's Hospital (1970s Otis Lexan?, modernized by Kone in 2009) *Jean Macé Train Station (2009) Others *Charles de Gaulle Airport, Paris (2009) *Orly Airport, Paris *Tour Europe, La Defence, Paris (1995-1997, modernizations) *Vienne Train Station, Vienne (2010) *Médiathèque Le Trente, Vienne (2012) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Holiday Inn Express Pluit Citygate (2014) *Gedung Parkir 2 - Mall Kelapa Gading 2 (Mid 2014, replacement from Hyundai elevators) *Best Western Hariston (2013) *Stella Marris Church *KONE People Flow Intelligence and Training Center Central Jakarta *National Library of Republic of Indonesia (2016) *Grand Hyatt Jakarta (2015-2016)Modernization of GoldStar elevators, project started in September 2015 and was fully completed about a year later. *Indonesia1 (under construction) *ARTOTEL Jakarta Thamrin (2012) *Liberty Hotel Thamrin *The Hermitage Menteng (2012) *MNC Finance Center (2013) *Pronto Moda Pasar Baru (2013) *KEM Tower, Kemayoran *Abalove Industri Church (2013) *Hotel Santika Premiere Hayam Wuruk (2014) *Grand Duta Merlin (2016, replacement from one Dong Yang elevator) *Graha CIMB Niaga (2018-2019, modernization with Kone Destination)Modernization of Toshiba elevators. One hydraulic elevator was replaced into a Kone MonoSpace MRL elevator. All former elevators were installed in 1993. *Mayapada Tower 2 (2018)Modernization of 1992 Otis main passenger (originally Otis Elevonic 411), VIP and service elevators, as well as replacement of Otis Spec 60 elevators in the car park into Kone MonoSpace MRL. Originally, the main elevators were modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2014. West Jakarta *Ricci Building Glodok (2003) *Zara - Central Park Mall (2009) *Jakarta Aquarium - NEO SOHO (2016) *Taman Anggrek Residences (2018-2019) **HUBlife Mall (under construction) *St. Moritz Presidential Tower (2014) *Lippo Puri Tower (2016) South Jakarta *Wisma Mulia 1 (1997, some have been modernized with Kone Polaris/Destination in 2016-2017) *Wisma Mulia 2 (2014) *The City Plaza - Wisma Mulia 1 *Telkom Landmark Tower *Hotel Mulia Jakarta (1997) *Kompas Gramedia Tower (2016) *Lippo Kuningan (2013) *Muamalat Tower *Sopodel Office Tower + Lifestyle (2017) *District 8 JakartaOne of the skyscrapers in this complex will have the first double deck elevators in Indonesia. **Prosperity Tower (2017) **Revenue Tower (2018) **Treasury Tower (2018) **District8 Marketplace (under construction) *Graha Pena, Kebayoran Lama *Menara Sentraya (2014-2015) *The 1O1 Jakarta Sedayu Dharmawangsa (2014-2015) *Graha Kapital, Kemang (2015) *Kemang Village **Avenue of the Stars - Lippo Mall Kemang (2011) **Kemang Village Residences ***Bloomington Tower ***Infinity Tower ***Intercon Tower *Alta Moda Fatmawati *Pronto Moda & Centro Moda Mayestik *Siloam Hospital TB. Simatupang (2013) *GKM Green Tower (2014) *Metropolitan Tower (2014) *THE CEO Building *Noble House (2015) *Cilandak Town Square - Jenja (2016) *Beltway Office Park *Ragunan Zoo - Shmutzer Primate Center *Mayapada Hospital Lebak Bulus Tower 2 (2019) East Jakarta * Muh. Ridwan Meuraksa Hospital, Taman Mini (2016) * 7 Days Inn Premier CityPlaza Jatinegara (2017) Banten *IKEA Alam Sutera, Serpong, Tangerang (2013)The elevators to the exit are the largest passenger elevators in Indonesia with a capacity of 5000 kg *Soll Marina Hotel, Serpong, Tangerang (2013) *The Pranaya Suites BSD City, Tangerang *Maxxbox Lippo Village, Tangerang (2015) *Supermal Karawaci (2017, carpark elevators) *U-Residences, Tangerang **Tower 2 (2016) **Tower 3 (2017) **BizLofts (2017) *Parkland Avenue BSD, Tangerang *Hotel Santika Premiere Bintaro, Bintaro Jaya, Tangerang (2014) *Mitsubishi Motors Srikandi Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2015) *Serpong M-Town, Tangerang (2017) **Serpong M-Town Residences **Serpong M-Town Signature *JHL Solitaire Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang (2018) Bandung *Ibis Bandung Pasteur *Jessie James Factory Outlet (formerly Renaritti) *Halmahera Building (Jl. Halmahera) *Cihampelas Walk Extension (2012) *Sensa Hotel Cihampelas (2012) *Mercure Bandung Setiabudhi *Nexa Hotel Supratman *Grand Tebu Hotel *Serena Hotel *23 Paskal Shopping Center (2016) *Mountain View Golf Course Yogyakarta *Amaris Hotel Malioboro (2016) *Sofyan Inn Hotel Unisi (2015) *Pesonna Tugu Hotel (2015) *The Edelweiss Hotel Yogyakarta *Marriott Yogyakarta (2016) Surabaya *Graha Pena (1997, modernized in 2018) *Graha Pangeran (modernized by Kone) *Widya Mandala University (1990s) *DBL Arena (2008, modernized) *Apartment Sejahtera, Kebonsari *National Hospital Surabaya *Hartono Electronic (2012) *Perdana Elektronika *Perdana Baby Shop *ARTOTEL Surabaya *Holiday Inn Express Surabaya CenterPlaza (2013) *The Alana Surabaya *Amaris Hotel Embong Malang *Swiss-Belinn Manyar (2014) *Yello Hotel Jemursari (2014) *Novotel Samator East Surabaya (2017) *Cleo Hotel Jemursari *Madison Avenue, Jemur Andayani *Bekizaar Business Hotel *Spazio Surabaya *Autobacs A.R. Hakim *XO Grand Ballroom *Thema Home Surabaya *Petra Christian University - Radius Prawiro Building *Industrial Engineering, November 10th Institute of Technology, Surabaya (2017) *Islamic Hospital (RSI) Jemursarimodernized from LINE elevator *Galaxy Mall 3 (2018 - ongoing) *Tab Capsule Hotel Kayoon *Grand Dafam Hotel Bali Badung Regency *Inaya Putri Bali (2014) *Novotel Bali Nusa Dua Resort (2007) *The Ritz-Carlton Bali (2014) *Mantra Sakala Resort (2013, formerly The Chedi Sakala) *Park Hotel Nusa Dua (formerly Swiss-Belhotel Bay View Hotel Nusa Dua) *The Lerina Hotel Nusa Dua (formerly Horison Hotel Nusa Dua) *POP! Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *Renaissance Bali Uluwatu Resort (2017) *Mövenpicks Samasta Resort Jimbaran (2016) *Jimbaran Public Hospital (2014) *Jimbaran Plaza Restaurant, Jimbaran (2013) *Horison Hotel Jimbaran (2014) *Ngurah Rai International Airport **Domestic Terminal (2014) **Multi Storey Car Park - Domestic Terminal (2018) *Swiss-Belhotel Tuban (2014) *Park23 Entertainment Center (2014) *Hotel Ibis Bali Kuta (2012) *SARIS Hotel Kuta (2016) *Vasanti Kuta Hotel (2016) *The Edelweiss Primo Hotel Kuta (2013) *Bintang Kuta Hotel (2012) *Grand Ixora Kuta Resort (formerly Grand Whiz Kuta, 2011) *The Anvaya Beach Resorts (2016) *favehotel Kuta Kartika Plaza (2015) *Alaya Kuta Resort (2014) *Ramayana Resort Kuta (2000s and 2018) *Kuta Point Ardenia & Sol House Bali Kuta (2018) *H-OSTEL Kuta Square (2015-2016) *favehotel Kuta Square (2012) *J4 Boutique Hotel Legian (2013) *The Akmani Hotel Legian (2012) *POP! Hotel Kuta Beach (2012) *Wyndham Garden Kuta Beach (2012, formerly The Kuta Playa Hotel) *Mercure Bali Legian (2014) *Rama Residence Padma (2017) *Ossotel Legian Hotel (2013) *Swiss-Belinn Legian (2013) *Ibis Bali Legian Street (2015) *Ace Hardware Kuta Central Park (2013) *Alta Moda & Serba Antik Interior Decoration (2002) *Grand Livio Hotel (2013, formerly Ibis Styles Bali Dewi Sri) *Bali White House (late 2012) *Grand Kuta Hotel and Residence (2009) *7 Days Premium Kuta (formerly Sun Royal Hotel) *Ramada Bali Sunset Road KutaFormerly Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta from 2013 until December 2015. (2012) *Atanaya Hotel (2012) *The Double Six Luxury Hotel (2013) *Horison Hotel Sunset Road (2014) *The Breeze Bali Resort (2014) *Tijili Seminyak (2015) *IZE Seminyak Hotel (2012) *Seminyak Sky Suites (2014) *Ibis Styles Bali Petitenget (2015) *The Gate 88 Kerobokan (2014) *Koa D'Surfer Hotel (2014) *The Kirana Hotel, Canggu (2013) Denpasar City *b Hotel Bali (2012) *Ibis Styles Denpasar (2011, formerly All Seasons Denpasar) *Harris & POP! Hotel Cokroaminoto (2014) *Golden Tulip Essential (2014) *Badung Market (2018) *Santosa City Hotel (2013) *Praja Hotel Bali *Swiss-Belresort Watu Jimbar, Sanur (2013) *Maison Aurelia Sanur (2015) Others *SenS Hotel + Conference, Ubud (2015) Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts shafts.JPG|Glass elevator shafts at The Ritz-Carlton Bali. The main lobby is located on top of the limestone cliff. Ritz-Carlton Bali glass lifts lobby.JPG|Elevators lobby at The Ritz-Carlton Bali (floor LL) Kone elevators FavehotelKutaSquare.JPG|Kone elevators at favehotel Kuta Square, Bali KONE elevators BestWesternSRK.jpg|The main Kone elevators (2012) at Ramada Bali Sunset Road Kuta (formerly Best Western Premiere Sunset Road Kuta), Bali Kone elevators GrandKuta.JPG|Two of the three Kone MonoSpace elevators at Grand Kuta Hotel & Residence, Bali Kone elevators 2012.jpg|Kone elevators at Ibis Bali Kuta. Kone elevators HorisonSR.JPG|Kone elevators at Horison Hotel Sunset Road, Bali. Other cities *Summarecon Mall Bekasi, Bekasi (2012) *Bekasi Public Regional Hospital (Building G), Bekasi (2013) *Win Grand Hotel Bekasi Timur, Bekasi (2015) *Gunadarma University - Campus D, Depok *The Luxton Cirebon Hotel & Convention, Cirebon *Aston Cirebon Hotel & Convention Center, Cirebon *Star Hotel Semarang, Semarang *Holiday Inn Express Simpang Lima, Semarang *SMC Telogorejo Hospital, Semarang *Solo Paragon Hotel and Residences, Solo *Horison Hotel Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Pesona Hotel, Gresik (2016) *Klub Bunga Butik Resort, Batu *Golden Tulip Holland Resort, Batu (2016) *Taman Dayu Golf Club & Resort, Pandaan, Prigen, Pasuruan (replacement from Dover Oildraulic elevator with Impulse fixtures) *Baobab Safari Resort, Prigen, Pasuruan (2016) *Grand Clarion Hotel, Makassar (2012) *The Rinra Makassar Hotel, Makassar (2017) *Novotel Manado Golf Resort & Convention Center, Manado *Lippo Plaza Medan, Medan *Siloam Dhirga Surya Hospital, Medan *Alta Moda, Medan *Singkawang Grand Mall and Swiss-Belinn Singkawang, Singkawang (2017) Italy Campania Region Naples * H&M Department Store, Via Toledo 343 (2011) * Mall Galleria Del Mare (2002-2006-2011) * Parking Garage Mall Azzurro (2000) * Mall Azzurro (2001) * Virgin Active Sporting Village, Via Corrado Barbagallo 53 (2012) * Hospital San Paolo (2003) * Hotel Ambassador (1999) Caserta * Mall BCO (2016) * Mall Campania (2004) * Centro Convenienza Department Store (2012) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Lot 10, Bukit Bintang (1990, modernized) *Starhill Gallery, Bukit Bintang *Minmax Restaurant - PNB Darby Park *Kuala Lumpur City Hall (1994, modernizations) *Hotel Sentral Kuala Lumpur *Ativo Plaza *Bangsar Village *Hartamas Shopping Centre Johor *Senai International Airport, Senai *Jusco Tebrau City, Johor Bahru *AEON Mall Tebrau City, Johor Bahru *Granada Hotel, Johor Bahru *Citrus Hotel, Johor Bahru Penang *Gurney Paragon, George Town (2013) *H&M, 1st Avenue, George Town *Hard Rock Hotel Penang, George Town *Merchant Hotel Penang, George Town *Hotel Sentral, George Town *Hotel NEO+ Penang, George Town *GrandInn (Penang Road), George Town Others *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Selangor **Multi Storey Car Park and Bus Terminal (1998) **Former Low Cost Carrier Terminal (2008, closed and replaced by klia2 in 2014) *Sunway Pyramid, Subang Jaya, Selangor *Phileo Damansara, Petaling Jaya, Selangor (1998) *Malibest Resort Langkawi, Pantai Cenang, Kedah *Sultan Ismail Petra Airport, Kota Bharu, Kelantan (2002) *Bazar Tengku Anis, Kota Bharu, Kelantan Lebanon *Burj-al-Hamam restaurant, Broumana-Beirut, Lebanon (1990s) *Sama Beirut, Beirut, Lebanon (2016) *City Centre, Beirut, Lebanon (2013) *Damac Tower, Beirut, Lebanon (2016) *Beirut Digital District (2010) *Gefinor Center (as of late 2017/early 2018) *Miss Jones/Sax at Beirut Souks (2013-14) *1866 Court and Suites Retail (2014) Mexico Quintana Roo *Gran Melià, Cancun Nayarit *Dreams Villamagna, Nuevo Vallarta *Villamagna Towers 2 & 3, Nuevo Vallarta Other states *Emporio Hotel, Ixtapa, Guerrero *Melià Hotel Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco *Hilton Hotel Los Cabos, Baja California Sur New Zealand Wellington *Te Papa Museum *Wellington Hospital - Grace Neil Block (modernized 1970s Otis elevators) *Capital On The Quay (refurbished by Otis) *Farmers, Lambton Quay *Morrison Kent House (modernizations) *142 Lambton Quay (modernizations) *Willbank House, 57 Willis St (modernizations) *The Majestic Centre *City Gallery Wellington *New Zealand Houses of Parliament **Parliament House **Parliament Library *Victoria University **Kirk Building **Rutherford House - Pipitea Campus (modernized from Express Lift) **Recreation Centre **Railway West Wing - Pipitea Campus (2004) *Kennedy Building *13-15 College Street, Te Aro Auckland *Sky World Entertainment Centre *Sky Tower *All 5 Northern Bus-Way stations *Downtown Car Park (2003) *Viaduct Car Park (1999) *Maritime Car Park Whanganui * UCOL Whanganui (University) Hawke's Bay *Quest Serviced Apartments, Napier *MTG Hawke's Bay, Napier Other cities *Len Lye Centre Art Gallery, New Plymouth *Otago Museum, Dunedin *Westpac Building, Dunedin *66 Shotover Street, Queenstown Philippines *Okada Manila, Manila Bay, Paranaque *Forbes Town Center, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *W City Center, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *Uptown Parade, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *Every Nation, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *EVIA Lifestyle Center, Daang Hari, Las Piñas *Vista Mall DaangHari, Bacoor, Cavite *Novotel Manila Araneta Center, Quezon City *Rustan's Gateway Mall, Araneta Center, Quezon City *Rustan's Ayala Center Cebu, Cebu City *The Grand Convention Center of Cebu, Cebu City *The Beacon, Makati City *Eton Tower Makati, Makati City *Central Square, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *8 Rockwell, Rockwell Center, Makati *Kidzania Park Triangle, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *Market!Market!, Bonifacio Global City, Taguig *Banaue Lifestyle Center Bldg., Quezon City *Fairmont Manila and Raffles Residences, Makati City *Picasso Boutique Serviced Residences, Makati City *Three Central Residences, Makati City *LKG Tower 6801 Ayala Avenue, Makati City *Philamlife Tower, Makati, Philippines (1997) *Holiday Inn Manila Galleria, Ortigas Center, Quezon City (1990) (Service Elevator Only) *UnionBank Plaza, Ortigas Center, Pasig City (2004) *E-Square, San Juan City *Q-Plaza Square, Cainta Russia *Federation Tower, Moscow (2016) *Capital City, Moscow *Cosmos Hotel, Moscow (1979)Some elevators were modernized by Kone in the 1990s and replaced by Sigma Elevator. *6 24-story Apartment Buildings, Vladivostok (2011) *Orlinoe Gnezdo APT Building, Vladivostok *Afimoll-siti Shopping Center, Moscow Singapore East Region *Bayshore Park, East Coast *Expo MRT Station - East West Line (2001) *Changi City Point *Tampines East Community Centre *Tampines Central Library *IKEA Tampines (2006) *Santa Grand Hotel East Coast Central Region *Raffles Hotel (1989) *The Ascott Raffles Place *Marina Bay Sands (2009) **The Shoppes at Marina Bay Sands (2009) *UE Square *GSH Plaza *Oxley Tower *Lucky Chinatown (replaced in 2016, original manufacturer) *People's Park Centre (2013-2016, replacement from Dover elevators) *Buddha Tooth Relic Temple *Bukit Timah Food & Market Centre * *Music Box @ Ngee Ann Polytechnic *The Grandstand (formerly Turf City)Modernization of older Otis elevators. Some elevators were modernized again by VM Elevator after the building changed name from Turf City to The Grandstand. *Thomson V *Value Hotel Thompson *Four Seasons Singapore (1994, modernized) *Ming Arcade (modernization of unknown elevators) *Forum The Shopping Mall (1986,modernized in 2017) *Marriott Singapore, Orchard Road (modernization of 1982 Toshiba elevators) *Tangs Plaza, Orchard Road (modernization of 1982 Toshiba elevators) *Wisma Atria (1986, modernized in 2013 and 2018) *Lucky Plaza (2005, modernization of 1979 Hitachi elevators) *Ngee Ann City (2013, modernization of 1993 Schindler elevators) *Paragon Shopping Mall Extension (2002) *orchardgateway (2013) *Hotel Jen orchardgateway (2013) *313@Somerset (2009) *Funan (2019) *Peace Centre *KK Women's & Children's Hospital (1997) *City Square Residences *Hyflux Innovation Centre *Bukit Merah Central Linkway *Bukit Merah Central Library (2005) *V Hotel Lavender *Devan Nair Institute *The Waterside, Tanjong Rhu *Hotel 1929 (modernized) *One Degree15 Marina Club, Sentosa Island *Faber Peak *Skyline Building (modernization of Schindler elevators) *Kampong Ubi Community Centre West Region *JEM, Jurong East (2012) *Jurong Public Library *Jurong Town Community Centre (2005) *Gek Poh Ville Community Centre *SIM Institute Clementi North Region * Northpoint City South Wing, Yishun (2017) Sweden Stockholm County * All the "Hötorgshus" buildings have various kind of KONE High-Speeds. * Stockholm Central ** Platform 1 / 2 (Arlanda Express) ** Platform 3 to 8 ** Platform 11 / 12 ** Platform 17 / 18 ** Platform 19 ** Lounge (2001) * Kaknästornet (mod. 1985-2006/2011) * DN-Skrapan (80's - M-series, 2013 Polaris) * Södersjukhuset Southern Hospital * PUB mall * Globen Shopping Center * Kista Sience Tower * Kista Galleria (2001) * Scandic Hotels - Victoria Tower (2013) * Mall of Scandinavia, Solna (2013, 2015) * Kungsbron 2, Stockholm (2008 Polaris) * IKEA Kungens Kurva, Stockholm * Visättra, Huddinge (1967-1970, Almost everything has been modded!) * Stockholms Södra Railway Station (2015) * Swedenborgsgatan 11 (2015 NanoSpace) * Gröndalsvägen 11-15 (Motala ProSpace) Gävleborg County * Söderhamns Sjukus Söderhamn Hospital * Kv. Päronet, Söderhamn * Kv. Ölet, Gävle Scania County * Turning Torso * Helsingborg Hospital (Modded a generic prototype DD into Polaris DD) Taiwan *Taipei 101, Taipei (2004)Double deck elevator installed under partnership with Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation (hence it is sometimes branded as Kone/Toshiba). *Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport Terminal 1, Taoyuan *National Defence Medical Center, Taipei (1995) *Some of Kaohsiung MRT stations in Kaohsiung **Zuoying Station **Formosa Boulevard Station **Sanduo Shopping District Station *Taroko Mall Taichung, Taichung Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok ฺBobae and Yaowaraj * Prince Palace Hotel ** Tower B ** Tower C ** Tower D ** Lobby Shuttle * Bobae Tower 2 * India Emporium * Pohtecktung Foundation Building * Hua Chiew Hospital (Carpark) South Phaholyothin and Rama 6 * Ramathibodi Hospital ** Research and Restaurant building ** Waste Water Treatment Management Building * Victory Mall * Pullman Bangkok King Power * King Power Complex * Rajavithi Hospital ** Institute of Cardiovascular Disease ** Sirindhorn Building (Modernized from Mitsubishi elevator) ** Chalermprakiet Building * Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health (Child Health Institute Building) * Prasat Neurological Institute * Phramongkutklao Hospital ** Eight Storey Building ** Maha Vajiralongkorn Building * Ari Hills (2018) * The Quarter Ari (2018) * Vichaiyut Medical Center (Main Building) Rattanakosin Island and Samsen * The Siam Bangkok * Tha Maharaj (2014) * Bangkok City Library (2017) * Korbua House (2012) * Navy Club Makkasan and new Petchaburi Road * Bangkok Hospital (Building R) * FX Hotel Metrolink Makkasan Other districts * Hotel Tranz * Let's Relax Phayathai * Big C Extra Ratchadapisek * Ibis Styles Bangkok Ratchada (2019) North Bangkok Donmuang, Bangkhen, West Ramintra and East Chaengwattana * CentralFestival EastVille (Central Dept. Store) * The Crystal Shopping Mall * Makro Food Service Wanghin * Sathira Dhammasathan * Bhumibol Adulyadej Hospital Central and North Phaholyothin * The Quarter Ladprao * Ladprao Hills * Mixt Chatuchak (2018) Other districts * Bangpo Hospital (Multi-Storey Carpark) East Bangkok East Ramintra, Kaset-Nawamin and Minburi * Panya Village * Nopparat Rajathanee Hospital (Building 5) * Nawamin 9 Hospital Other districts * The Kurve 7 * Ramkamhaeng University Bangna Campus * New Massteclink Headquarters (2018) South Bangkok Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan * Centara Grand at CentralWorld *CentralWorld (Zone Central Court) *Centerpoint of Siam Square (Formerly Digital Gateway) *Hansar Bangkok Hotel *Gaysorn Tower (2017) *Chulalongkorn University **Faculty of Engineering **Prem Purachatra Building **Chamchuri 9 Building Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom *The Landmark Bangkok (Scenic Elevators) *Sivatel Bangkok Hotel *Sivatel Building *Novotel Bangkok Ploenchit Sukhumvit *Four Points by Sheraton Bangkok *Hotel Muse Bangkok *Aloft Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * S15 Sukhumvit Hotel * Dream Hotel Bangkok * Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 * U Sukhumvit Bangkok * Plaza Athenee Bangkok (Carpark) * Athenee Tower * Lohas Residences Sukhumvit (Building 3) * The Trendy Office Building * Salil Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Red Planet Asoke * Interchange 21 * Holiday Inn Bangkok Sukhumvit * Maitria Hotel Sukhumvit 18 * DoubleTree By Hilton Sukhumvit Bangkok * Srinakharinwirot University ** M.L.Pin Malakul Service Building ** Prof. Dr.Saroj Buasri Innovation Building * Krungthai Bank Head Offices * T103 Office@Thonglor * The Opus Thonglor * Maze Thonglor * Ekamai International School * Nihonmura Mall * RQ49 Mall * Samitivej Hospital Sukhumvit (Building 1 Royal Wing) * 313 Thonglor Vatana Building * DM Home Store * Metropole Residence Sukhumvit 39 Silom, Sathorn, Surawongse and Bangrak * Novotel Bangkok Fenix Silom (Main elevators) * W Bangkok * So Sofitel Bangkok * Asia Center * U Chu Liang Building * Lerdsin Hospital ** 33 Years Anniversary Building * Le Meridien Bangkok * Chatrium Hotel Riverside Bangkok * Double A Book Tower * The 19th@Chidlom * King Chulalongkorn Memorial Hospital (Petayapat Building) * COMO Metropolitan Bangkok * The MET (2009) * NST One Building * U Sathorn Bangkok * Charoenkrung Pracharak Hospital (72 Years Sirikit Building) Rama 3 * The Trust Residence Ratchada-rama 3 Bangkok * INT Intersect * Charoenkrung Pracharak Hospital * Rajamangala University of Technology Krungthep * Mono Park Rama 4 * RHYTHM Sukhumvit 44/1 * Manorom Building Other districts * Thai Nakarin Hospital (Service elevator) North Thonburi Klongsan, Charoennakhon and Daokanong * Lighthouse Plaza * Riverside Plaza (2015) * AVANI Riverside Bangkok Hotel (2015-2016) * The River (2012) * Taksin Hospital (Thonburi Si Mahasamut Building) * Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital ** Chalermprakiet Building ** Carpark Building Pinklao and Wanglang * The Trust Residence Pinklao * Tha Wang Lang (2016-2017) * Chaophya Hospital South Thonburi Bangkae * Fuse Sense' Bangkae * 14 Resort Bangkok Other districts * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) ** Central Building 3 * Index Living Mall Rama 2 Branch (2017) Central Region Nonthaburi Chaengwattana, Pakkret and Muang Thong Thani * IMPACT Exhibition and Convention Center ** Exhibition Hall (South) ** Stadium ** Indoor Parking 3 ** The Portal * Bangkok Land Building * Ibis Bangkok Impact (2017) * Beehive Lifestyle Mall * R Square * Cosmo Bazaar (2017) * Top Charoen Eye Center Chaengwattana * Wat Chonprathan Rangsarit (Panyanundhanusorn Building and Parking Building) Other districts * Index Living Mall Bangyai Branch * Index Living Mall Chaiyaphruek * Central Chest Institute of Thailand (Building 6) Pathumthani * Rangsit University ** Urairat Building (3rd Building) ** Prasitthirat Building (2nd Building) ** Rattanakunakorn Building (11th Building) * Bangkok University Rangsit Campus (BU Diamond Building) Nakhon Sawan * Nakhon Sawan Tower * Bonito Chinos Hotel Other cities * Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn * Photharam Hospital, Ratchaburi * Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya Hospital, Ayutthaya (Rojana Industrial Park Building) * Samut Sakhon Hospital, Samut Sakhon (12 Storey Building) * Somdej Phraphutthaloetla Hospital, Samut Songkhram (50th Anniversary Building) North Region Chiangmai City Center * Mawin Hotel * Pantip Plaza Chiangmai Other districts * Nimman Mai Design Hotel * Chiangmai University ** Faculty of Medicine (Chaloem Phrabarami Building) Chiangrai * Chiang Rai International Airport * Mae Fah Luang Hall of Inspiration Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasima City Center * Grand Ever 9 Condotel * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital (Carpark) Other disticts * Positano Thailand Other cities * Srilamduan Hotel, Srisaket * TOT Udonthani Branch, Udonthani East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Mercure Hotel Pattaya * Hard Rock Hotel Pattaya * Red Planet Pattaya * The Zign Pattaya * TSix5 Phenomenal * The Bay Pattaya * Centara Grand Phratamnak Pattaya * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya (Ocean Wing and Banquet access elevators) * Seven Seas Condo Resort Pattaya * The Sand Condominium * Veranda Resort Pattaya * Bangkok Hospital Pattaya ** Building A (Modernized from Toshiba Elevators) ** Building E * Northshore Condominium * Centra by Centara Avenue Pattaya * Cosy Beach View Pattaya * Centara Azure Hotel Pattaya (2016) * Centara Pattaya Hotel * Mera Mare Hotel Pattaya * Long Beach Garden Hotel and Spa * The Palm Wongamat Beach Pattaya * LK The Empress Pattaya Sriracha and Laemchabang * Tukcom Sriracha (Service elevator) * Samitivej Hospital Sriracha (Building B) * Harbor Laemchabang Bangsaen and City Center * Tukcom Chonburi * Laemtong Bangsaen Other cities * Baan Khun Kitti Museum, Chachoengsao * Passione Shopping Destination by Laemtong Rayong, Rayong * Sand Dunes Chaolao Beach Resort, Chantaburi West Region * Sala@Huahin, Prachuap Khiri Khan South Region Songkhla Hatyai * Golden Crown Plaza Hotel * Hat Yai International Airport Phuket City Center * Vajira Phuket Provincial Hospital * Bangkok Hospital Phuket * Phuket Rajabhat University * Siriroj International Hospital Phuket Other districts * Prince Of Songkla University Phuket Campus * Ibis Phuket Patong Other cities * The Small Hotel Krabi, Krabi * Genting Hotel, Sungai Kolok, Narathiwat * Phang Nga Bay Resort, Phang Nga Metro and Railway Stations * BTS Siam, Chong Nonsi, Asok and Onnut station * BTS Sukhumvit Line First Extension (Bang Chak to Bearing station) * MRT Blue Line Extension (Wat Mangkon and Samyod Station) United Arab Emirates Dubai * Rose Rayhaan Hotel (2007) * Al Fattan Towers (2006) * Princess Tower (2012) * Marina Pinnacle (2011) * Elite Residence (2012) * Almas Tower (2008) * The Torch (2011) * Cayan Tower (2013) * D1 Tower (2015) * Vision Tower (2011) Abu Dhabi * Etihad Towers (Tower 1 to Tower 5) (2011) * Regent Emirates Pearl (2016) * The Gate Resedential Towers (2013) * National Bank of Abu Dhabi (2002) United Kingdom *33 St. Mary Axe (Swiss Re Building), London (2003) *99 Bishopgate, London (1994) *20 Fenchurch Street, London (2014) *Westfield White City, London (2008) *Broadgate Tower, London *The Shard, London (2013) *Heathrow Airport Terminal 3, London *Harrods Knightsbridge, London *One New Change, London (2010) *Le Meridien Piccadilly, London *Travelodge London Central City Road, London *BBC Television Centre, London *Science Museun, London *Victoria Place Shopping Centre, London Victoria *Stratford International DLR Station, Stratford, London *Debenhams, Oxford Street, London *Gatwick Airport, Crawley, West Sussex *County Mall Shopping Centre, Crawley, West Sussex *Stansted Airport, Stansted *Addenbrooke's Hospital, Cambridge (some elevators) *Castle Mall, Norwich (1992-1993, some were replaced by Kone) *The Victoria Shopping Centre, Southend-on-Sea, Essex *Grand Arcade Shopping Centre, Cambridge *Royal Victoria Place, Tunbridge Wells (1992, modernized by 21st Century Lifts) *Princess Square Shopping Centre, Bracknell (2013)Previously six Kone Marryat Scott elevators from 1982. Reduced to three elevators and refurbished by ALS (Associated Lift Services) in 2006, and later replaced by Kone in 2013. United States *Trump Tower, Chicago, IL *Bold L&H Lofts, Chicago, IL *One Kone Court, Moline, IL *5th Avenue Station, Naperville, IL (2005)Case Study - 5th Avenue Station *300 North LaSalle, Chicago, IL (2009) *Southface Energy Institute, Atlanta, GA (2008) *St. Tammant Parish, LA (2008) *Vanderbilt University Medical Center, Nashville, TN (2008) *St. Charles Church, Boardman, OH (2004) *Town Square Apartments, Fort Dodge, Iowa *Embassy Suites Hotel, Houston, TX *W Hotel Buckhead, Atlanta, GA *Crowne Plaza Orlando Universal, Orlando, FL *Center of Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *Ark Encounter, Williamstown, KY *Holiday Inn Express & Suites San Diego - Mission Valley, San Diego, CA *International Plaza, Dallas TX (2002) *Kidzania at 2615 Preston Road, Stonebriar Centre, Frisco, TX (under construction, ''opening 2019, Predicted, Kone maintains the elevators at Stonebriar Centre, would have KSS 140 or KSS 570 fixtures) Other countries *Dong Ik Sung Bong Building, Seoul, South Korea *Korea Public Tourist Culture Center, Seoul, South Korea *Korea Advertising & Culture Hall, Seoul, South Korea *Some of Toei Subway stations in Tokyo, Japan (1998-2000) **Morishita Station **Daimon Station **Ryogoku Station (Toei Oedo Line, 2000) **Monzen-Nakacho Station (Toei Oedo Line, 2000) **Shinjuku Nishiguchi Station (Toei Oedo Line, 2000-2018) *Angkor Wat Museum (Angkor Museum), Siem Reap, Cambodia *Junction City Shopping Centre, Yangon, Myanmar (2017) *Kingdom Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia (''under construction) *The Ritz-Carlton Hotel, Herzeliya, Israel (2011) *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Rembrandt Tower, Amsterdam, Netherlands (1995) *Erasmus Medical Center, Rotterdam, Netherlands (2012) *Elbe Klinikum, Stade, Germany *Kröpeliner-Tor-Center, Rostock, Germany *Fresenius Headquarters, Frankfurt, Germany *Feringapark Hotel, Munich, Germany *Vienna Schwechat International Airport, Vienna, Austria (2007) *Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark *ILLUM, Copenhagen, Denmark (1988) *Hotel Comwell Hvide Hus, Aalborg, Denmark (1985, including modernizations in the 2000s) *Malta International Airport, Valletta, Malta (2017) *Barrakka Lift (Upper Barrakka Garden), Valletta, Malta (2012) *Marks & Spencer, Palace Square, Valletta, Malta (2010) *Sheraton Aggie Grey's Hotel & Bungalows, Apia, Samoa (2013) Cruise ships : For the list of elevator installations in cruise ships prior to the 2000s, please refer to MacGregor. * Grandeur of The Seas * Celebrity Cruises - Celebrity Eclipse See also *List of notable Kone MonoSpace elevator installations Kone